


LWYMMD: A Head Baby!

by BunnyJess



Series: Look What You Made Me Do [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Barbados, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Holiday, Latino Jason Todd, M/M, NICU, NICU nursing, Nursing, PICU nursing, Premature Birth, Surgery, Surprises, fostering, good mum! Talia, neonatal care, no graphic descriptions of surgery, poorly children, proud grandmother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jamaal is a paediatric nurse in one of Khadym's biggest hospitals. He loves his job, even if it comes with a certain amount of sadness due to caring for extremely ill children and premature children day in day out. His boyfriend, Jason Head, always knows how to help though. During one ordinary day in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit Jamaal is ordered to the operating theatres where a premature baby is being delivered. This is the story of how that little girl changes his life without him even realising.





	LWYMMD: A Head Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my other fic Look What You Made Me Do.  
> It is also a prequel to the main five chapter sequel that is already mostly written.  
> Hope all you who read and enjoyed the first part like what is to come.

The Neonatal Intensive Care Unit at Head Memorial Hospital was always abuzz with activity. There seemed to always be some low-key (for an ICU) emergency going on, but that was why Jamaal loved working there. As was required by all the nursing staff of the NICU they also had shifts in the Paediatric ICU. It added a different element to the work and made a real difference to the staff’s mood as they got to see children being happily discharged and have them talking to them; unlike NICU discharges which meant the babies were going home but could still potentially end up back in their care.

It was a day like any other. Jamaal had been given half of the bay of six to care for. Usually there was one nurse per patient but the two babies he was caring for were almost ready for discharge and so didn’t require that level of intense nursing. His other bed was empty, but he suspected it would be filled soon enough. One of the babies was three months old the day before and was now two weeks past their due date. All signs were showing them going home within the next few days but the NICU had strict policies on the length of time a baby had to be off oxygen and having sufficient feeds to enable the discharge process. It was one of the major changes made to the paediatric and neonatal care made through the country of Khadym. With the input of the Head family’s money they were able to afford the extra time without causing any of it to fall back onto the patient’s family.

The second baby had been born at thirty-two weeks of gestation after his mother started to suffer with severe preeclampsia. To prevent her fitting or worse, they had had to have an emergency caesarean section. The baby boy had been given oxygen but had been on and off a ventilator until recently. They had been in the NICU for six weeks and his mother had gotten close to the other family Jamaal was caring for that day.

The nurse had just slumped into his seat at the desk hoping to catch up on paperwork while resting his feet. It was his fourth day in a row, all the staff did three weeks of three twelve hour shifts and one week of four. To say he was knackered would be an understatement. Jamaal was absolutely exhausted. Each of his four shifts had been on the NICU as one of the other nurses had come down with flu. Usually they rotated; one week in the NICU and one in the PICU. His last week had been in the NICU so he’d been expected in the PICU until that phone call the night before the first of his four shifts.

With the vital signs of the two babies displayed on the monitor in front of him, and each of the mothers having been given a cup of tea, he knew he had a free five minutes. Picking up the phone, Jamaal punched in a familiar number. After two and a half rings the one person in the world he loved more than his job answered.

“Mal, how’s work?” The gruff voice of Jason Head floated through the phone line. He’d been living with the man, in the Head compound, for a little over six months now. It had been sold to him as ‘easier access to the hospital’ but Cassandra had told him it was Jason’s convoluted way of wanting them to live together.

“Hey Honey.” The stress Jamaal had been holding for most of the morning melted from his shoulders and he slumped further into the chair. “It’s been alright. Last shift until I’m off for two weeks and we can go on holiday.”

The conversation devolved into planning for their holiday. The couple were going to Barbados for ten days. Ten blissful days of sun, sea, sand, and sex. All without interruptions from meddling siblings and their friends, the Outlaws, or the general intimidating vibe of Talia Head. No work. Just on tap cocktails and no company beside his partner. It sounded more and more like a dream as they talked about it while he was surrounded by the off-white walls of the bay he was in.

Jason had just changed the conversation to Diana, their dog, who was going to the vet for her two-year check-up of the spinal implant. Jamaal was soothing his partners understandable anxiety when  the Sister-In-Charge came rushing into the bay. Jamaal hung up without hesitation. Luckily it was something Jason was used to when the other was at work due to the ever changing nature of his job.

Turned out Jamaal would be getting a new patient. One that meant his two perfectly almost healthy babies were being transferred to the other nurse in the bay. He hadn’t wanted to appear bitter about another premature baby needing care but he was too tired and just wanted to stay caring for the healthier babies. It was after all why he’d been assigned them that morning. As with the PICU rotations it was an attempt to circumvent the burnout that was prevalent amongst acute care workers. Jamaal was luckier than some. He got to go home and be looked after by his partner and their family; some of his colleagues lived alone or had to care for their family. It still didn’t mean he wasn’t liable to burning out.

Rising to theatre where the woman was already being prepped for her section Jamaal was glad he had a couple of the auxiliary staff to push the incubator. He was just too tired to push that heavy a weight. The two women with him were like institutions and minor God’s to the paediatric intensive units. They’d been working between both in one capacity or another for over fifty years combined. Stronger than any Viking warrior or Roman solider; they were the true heroes in Jamaal’s opinion.

The operating theatre was tense when they entered. Jamaal immediately moving to the anaesthetic nurse to get the information on the patient who was already sedated with the surgeons just starting the incision. From first glance Jamaal just knew it wasn’t going to be the healthiest premature baby he’d met.

The woman was skeletal with a disastrously grey sheen to her medium brown skin. Her hair was clearly brittle and in desperate need of a good wash. The worst part for Jamaal were the clear signs of alcohol and drug abuse littering the woman’s body. Scars littered the skin he could see, all faded puncture wounds in places of accessible veins. Which explained the cannula being placed in her neck. He just hoped she’d been off the harder drugs during the pregnancy as foetal alcohol syndrome would become the least of their concerns if they had to detox a narcotic baby to boot. All this he gleamed in a five to ten second observation of the woman, his years in healthcare making his observation skills higher than most anyone he knew…the Head family and their employees being the exception.

“She’s estimated to be between 19 and 22. Gestation appears to be 24 weeks but could be further along given the clear signs of current intoxication and general alcohol abuse. Tox screen came back while she was still in the ED. Nothing except a blood alcohol level five times the safe driving limits. Scans indicate the baby is tiny so we’re all praying she’s further along than the suspected.” The nurse took a breath and ran a hand over the notes in front of her. It was never easy dealing with a mother in premature labour, but it got a whole lot worse when the mother had pre-existing conditions that meant both patients survival was at risk. “Luckily she’s O- so we’ve not got to worry about any complications between baby and mum.”

Jamaal could see that the case was getting to the other nurse. He vaguely remembered Yasmin telling him about her own brother’s battle with addiction and how it had cost them the lives of him, his girlfriend and their unborn baby. It had been one of his more depressing coffee dates with the usually bubbly young woman. “Yaz, what triggered premature labour?” He prompted.

She gave an embarrassed chuckle. “Oh right. Sorry. Mum was attempting to walk down the steps from the cable car when she fell over due to her intoxication. Witnesses say she just tripped over her own feet and fell down them. She didn’t mention being pregnant until the paramedics arrived. They reported she’d said ‘got a brat in me too. Don’t know how old.’ So apparently she didn’t even care she’s pregnant. She did also tell them she’s been clean of drugs for a year. Silver linings and all that.” He patted his friend on the arm and walked over to be ready with the rest of the paediatric team.  

Within minutes the baby was being handed over to the paediatric team. Upon closer inspection the little mite was clearly at closer to twenty-nine weeks developmentally. Still it didn’t cry or make any sounds at all. At once the team got to work. Quickly incubating the tiny being and hooking up everything that was needed. A shot of steroids were given to improve their lungs and a raft of other medications were slowly being given. It was no surprise that the child was barely responding. Being so tiny there were going to be complications.

The walk back to the ward was a somber one. They were still waiting for details on the outcome of the mother, who was struggling with the anaesthetic and stress of a major surgery when they’d left the theatre. Jamaal couldn’t find it in himself to care though. The tiny fighter in front of him was all he cared about currently.

The next few hours flew by as the team and Jamaal got the baby settled into the NICU. Tests were running and a drip had been started to help reduce the baby’s colossal blood alcohol. They were also going to have to start infusing medications to lessen withdrawals as they’d only make the physical health worse. Seizures were very likely and in someone so small they could be fatal.

Baby Girl Doe was as beautiful as she was tiny. Her small body size and weight enough to nearly be the same size as Jamaal’s hand. Still she’d shown herself to be a fighter. To be a strong warrior. Having managed to survive and develop in such a toxic environment have him hope of her making it out the NICU. He knew the complications. The odds stacked against her. He knew she had a long road ahead of her. He’d seen many a baby and child succumb to better odds. None of that diminished the hope thrumming through his veins.

Being relieved for a break while caring for such a new preemie was never easy. You wanted to be close by. To provide the caring, maternal warmth and affection that their own families weren’t yet able to. Plus there was always the low lying fear that you’d come back and they’d have slipped away. Still, when relief came you _always_ took it. Hospitals in Khadym used to not pay their workers for their breaks, even if they weren’t able to get one. Now it was mandatory that they be given them _and_ that they be paid. It was one of the changes bought in. If the breaks weren’t paid then the hospitals were fined double, or even triple for the worst offenders, the amount that would have been the cost of the breaks. It was to incentivise them into having enough staff to cover breaks and try to prevent burnout.

Jamaal slumped into the soft sofa and purged the feeble sandwich on his knee. He’d been too tired that morning to box up any of the leftovers Talia left for him and so just purchased a sandwich on his way in. Now though, he was seriously regretting that decision. He took out his phone and attempted to phone Jason. However, the call rang out to voicemail. Confusion reined for a time as he was sure Jason didn’t have any work planned. It still amazed him all the good his partner did in the world, even if it meant killing people. It had taken a while to get his head around that. Constantly striving as a nurse to save people it went against his own sense of self. Then Sada and Eshe had sat him down and explained all the good that had come out of their work. Including the saving of his two new friends Kushali and Masika.

The door to the break room opened with a bang causing the nurse to jump. He was the only one in there due to the lateness of his break. Looking up he saw a figure he was intimately familiar with. A smile breaking out as his partner walked over to him and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Hey Beloved. The Sister phoned me before she sent you on break. Said your shift had turned and you could use a bit of company that wasn’t staff.” Jason’s deep rumbling voice was a balm Jamaal didn’t know he needed after the last few hectic hours. A warm box and fork were waved in front of his face. “I also thought you could do with some proper food. Mámá made it fresh for us.”

Opening the box, Jamaal found his favourite foul meddamas. It was a fava bean mush that was far tastier than it’s lumpy brown appearance would imply. In a separate box there were also fresh pita to go on the side. Smile getting just a bit brighter, he leant over and pulled Jason into a deep kiss. “You know me so well Baby.” He breathes against the plush lips of his lover.

A blush broke out across Jason’s tan complexion, highlighting his _many_ freckles. “We’ve also got Ummi Ali for after. I whipped it up quickly as I know you love that break pudding.” Jamaal hummed in reply and dug into his lunch. The pair fell into a comfortably easy silence with only the sounds of their eating filling the small break room.

Unsurprisingly, Jason finished first. His portion far smaller than Jamaal’s as he was having dinner with his family that night. Plus, even decades later, he still ate with the same speed always had done since being taken off the streets. The only time he ate slowly was when Talia was trying out a new dish or he was in a posh restaurant and wanted to savour the flavours. Unbeknownst to the assassin, it was something that still broke the hearts of all who loved him. That ingrained fear of never having enough food to get through to the next day. They never said anything about it though as they all knew it wasn’t a habit he’d break. Even Talia and Alfred’s calm explanations of him not going hungry again hadn’t helped so they knew it was just a habit he’d keep. Like Cass’ fear of the dark or Kushali’s distrust of men she didn’t know.

“How’s the baby?” Jason asked once they’d started on the Ummi Ali.

Jamaal thought the question over. He wouldn’t be breaking confidentiality by talking to Jason about her as he wouldn’t go into specifics or give detailed descriptions of the baby or her mother. Plus, talking to a loved one was what every healthcare worker did to reflect on their toughest cases. “She’s doing okay considering.” He shrugged. It had been so hectic that he’d barely had time to stop and think. His care being set to autopilot as they fought to ensure the baby survived. “Police searched the woman’s home and found a diary where she’d ranted about the father dying and ‘leaving her with the brat’. We’re still waiting to find out if she’s going to survive but Social has already claimed the child and is starting proceedings to get her custody revoked due to endangerment.”

“Well that’s good then. She sounds similar to Cathy and Shelia.” Jason pulled Jamaal into his side, his muscular arm tightening around his partner. “We both know how that turned out for me until Talia found me.”

Jamaal felt a familiar sadness start to encroach. Jason had explained all that had happened to him after experiencing two of Jason’s nightmares. The glow of his green eyes in the dark initially unsettling him and making him reconsider their relationship. He’d never doubted them since that talk. “She’s beautiful Jay. And just _so_ tiny!” Jason knows the exact tone to Jamaal’s voice. It’s the same one he had when he first saw Diana on his birthday. The same on Talia had when she saw Damian walk for the first time. That Roy gets _every_ time Lian manages to hit a bullseye.

He lets Jamaal go on for a bit longer about the girl hoping it’s just a way for him to lessen the stress of the day. Eventually though he turns the conversation back to their holiday and before either of them know it the alarm Jamaal set for the end of his break is going off. With one last kiss goodbye and a promise to pick him up at the end of his shift Jason leaves.

The girl is right where Jamaal left her. Most of the doctors that had been floating around her have wandered off to check on the other kids or been called to emergencies throughout the hospital. So it just leaves him with the newest precious bundle in the NICU.

For the rest of his shift the Khadym national mills around. Adjusting her medications as needed and singing soft lullaby’s to her. Ones he remembered his own mother singing back when she’d still loved him. It’s one of the better shifts when all that could go wrong with her are factored in. He has no doubt that she’ll have foetal alcohol syndrome and all the complications that brings but seeing her sleeping so soundly, her little hand wrapped around his finger, bring back the hope that had been diminishing when the doctors were working on her. Just before he leaves for the night the Sister comes to him.

The mother passed away in the ICU. Her body too weak from the substance abuse and section too enable her survival. It means that Baby Girl Doe is now an orphan. She asks if Jamaal’s been calling her anything during his time with her. He blushes as he realised he’d named her without even thinking about it.

Zayda. A name meaning _lucky_. If there is one thing Jamaal knows; it’s that she is one lucky girl.

For the next two weeks Jason feels like he’s going mad. For the ten days in Barbados he’s pretty sure that ninety per cent of the conversation revolves around Zayda. Wondering how she’s doing. Endless talks about how beautiful she is. How cute her little hand looked when wrapped around his little finger. Worries for her future health. Hopes for her future in general. He’s pretty sure there isn’t an angle to approach a conversation about the girl he hasn’t heard. Luckily for Jamaal his partner had seen this coming from the second he spoke about her in the break room.

Sometimes you just can’t help falling in love instantly. Jason still denies he did so with the other man as in his previous lives love had never done him any good. He’s loved Catherine and she’d chosen the drugs over him, _repeatedly_. He’d loved Bruce and he’d turned out to be more abusive than Willis. The man had even been willing to let him kill himself instead of killing his murderous tool. This life had shown him what true love was. True love of a mother. True love of siblings. True love for someone you wanted to see happy and succeed while spending every day with.

The two days they’re back in Khadym before Jamaal returns to work are spent in further relaxation. They spend time with The Outlaws just enjoying time off. Jamaal goes for coffee with Yasmin and listens to her bitch about the demanding orthopaedic surgeons who think they’re better than any Goddess. Kushali even manages to drag her team and Jamaal’s friends out to a local club for a night of dancing. All in all by the time Jamaal’s meant to return to work he feels content.

The first shift back and he’s assigned to the PICU. Normally he’d love the place. The kids who are up and about, waiting transfer, are happy to see him. He gets to catch up with the families he’s gotten to know over the time their child has been in. He even manages to have a break with some of the other staff and catch up on the latest gossip. Despite all this, Zayda still sits in the back of his mind. So just as his shift ends he goes to see her in the NICU.

Zayda is still intubated. Still tiny. Even if she has managed to gain a few grams while he’s been away. Her detox is finished. Her vital signs all look normal. She’s just diddy. Reading her notes he starts to hate himself for being away. She’d had one small seizure once they’d finally cleared her body of the alcohol and had to put her on dialysis for a time due to the toxicity of her blood. Her hearing was tested and she hadn’t passed. He just hoped she was too little for the test to work properly, even though he knows she’s not. She’s also not opened her eyes, another worry in itself.

When the nurse finally gets home he has a quick shower to wash off the day and collapses into bed. Jason’s already there reading something on his tablet. An arm is lifted and Jamaal scoots into the space to pillow his head on the strong chest there. “How was work Beloved?” He asks, eyes never leaving the streams of information he’s trying to sort through. The next target for The Outlaws is a tricky one so he wants as much information as possible but this is a little ridiculous. He makes a note on one part for Kushali to look through and another for Sada.

“It was alright. They put me in the PICU so I got to see a couple of kids go to the ward.” His voice is tired, two weeks off will do wonders for the soul but knackers you when you finally return to the mayhem of the ward. “Had a kid end up with us who we’d all seen a few times. Chest infection so needed BiPAP. Family are expecting again so we were all attempting to reduce mum’s stress levels at the same time. Don’t need her having two kids in at once.”

Jason puts the tablet aside and runs his fingers through Jamaal’s midnight black hair. It’s always so soft. Soothing his nerves and feels like home. “How was Zayda? As I assume she’s the reason you’re home late.” Amusement dances through Jason at the embarrassed blush currently lighting up the bronze cheeks he loves.

Jamaal looks up to meet the blue-green eyes already looking down at him. “She’s fighting. They tried a hearing test and the machine picked up no response so that’s not fantastic. She’s already going to have enough complications in finding a family, being deaf will only make it harder.” Sadness radiates off Jamaal the likes of which Jason’s only seen when the PICU lost one of their hardest cases. A teenager they’d known for years who lost his battle with cystic fibrosis.

Jason hums and lets his nails scratch Jamaal’s scalp. A noise akin to a purr breaks free and Jason scratches a little harder. “I’m sure she’ll find the family that’s right for her.” He doesn’t mention that he’s already spoken Talia. That the application for them becoming her foster fathers is already being filled out by the family lawyers. He doesn’t want to build up Jamaal’s hope if it’s not possible. It’s another reason his current target is so important. If the application is successful he knows he’ll be staying home for a few months and _really_ wants to be there when they deal with this son of a bitch.

_Earlier that same day._

_“Má!” Jason shouted through the house. He knows he could have used the intercom but it had always been more natural to shout. To shout through the dingy flat in Crime Alley. To shout through the Cave. To shout through the countless apartments and hotel suites they’d stayed in during his and Sada’s training. “Mámá! Where you at?” The local Arabic falling easily from his mouth, easier than Spanish at this point because of its use._

_He walked into the kitchen and found her mixing up a batch of Cassandra’s favourite ice-cream, cookie dough and vanilla. She had a look of exasperation and fondness as she looked up at her eldest. “Habibi what have I told you about shouting for me?”_

_“That it’ll only wear my throat out cos you won’t respond.” He huffed petulantly._

_“That’s right. Now I’m guessing you needed to talk to me and not just deafen the compound.”_

_Slumping into his seat in the breakfast nook Jason rested his head in his hands. “I need a favour.” Even after all these years he still felt like he was using Talia whenever he asked for something. She’d reassured him constantly that he could. It was just something he couldn’t shake. Talia hummed in acknowledgement knowing Jason would ask when he was ready._

_Watching her work for a while Jason let the idleness arrange his thoughts. “Mal had a baby come into the NICU before we went away. She’s pretty much all he talked about while we were in Barbados.”_

_“He didn’t ruin that lovely holiday you spent so long planning did he?” Talia’s protecting lioness cut in._

_“Na Má. It, it was nice actually.” Jason feels his face turn beet red. The sudden heat making him wish the floor would open. “I, I need you to,” he coughs as a familiar lump forms once again. It’s been over a decade, nearly two and he still struggles. He just wishes he could pull himself together some days. “Can you help me get a fostering application sorted? I want to surprise Mal with the idea of adopting her but know she’ll need to be home well before all that can go through. Or at least I hope she can.” Huffing out a laugh, Jason looks up and meet Talia’s gaze. It’s as unscrupulous as ever but there is a hint of something loving behind the steel. “I ain’t even met her but feel like I know her. Bet he’s going to be late home from work if he isn’t assigned to care for her.”_

_Talia, hands finally free of cookie dough mix, pinches the bridge of her nose. “You want to make me a grandmother at my age? I’m too young.” To anyone outside the family it would sound rude, almost judgemental. To Jason he can hear the amusement there. Can hear the cogs turning as she starts planning a nursery, and probably (knowing Talia) the trust funds she’ll set up. “I’ll talk to the lawyers for you. They should be able to fast track it. Especially if we hunt down a social worker who’s met Jamaal through work.”_

_He can’t help it. He jumps from his seat and crushes Talia in a fierce hug. “I still can’t believe you want to make me a grandmother.” He hears her mutter into his shoulder. It still feels weird to him that he’s_ so _much bigger than her. There was a time when he was smaller than the fierce warrior that became his mother. When he was smaller than Sada. Now he towers over most of The Outlaws, even Roy and isn’t that a kicker._

 _“You know you love the idea.” He says in reply. Burrowing his face into her Jasmin scented hair and feeling every muscle in his body relax as the smell of home, of family, of_ safety _, washes over him._

It’s a painfully long week in the PICU for Jamaal. He spends every break visiting Zayda. Not failing to see the looks his colleges give him. It wouldn’t be the first time a staff member has fallen completely and hopelessly for a patient. One had even ended up adopting one of the kids into her huge family of five.

The kids in the PICU make it easier to get through the long hours. Laughter rings around the ward. Sugary sweetness fills the air. Even the patient he’d admitted on the Monday, now Friday, is able to manage a few hours off BiPAP. It works to relieve his mum’s stress levels and so there is a cheeriness not often found in such intense environments. Then again, unlike the Adult ICU, their walls are bright colours and there are characters from; Disney, Dreamworks, and some of the more local animated heroes. One of Jamaal’s personal favourite is an animated show that’s loosely based off their version of royalty and so he gets to spend his day pointing out to the kids that he is in love with the man the prince is based off. They all get a kick out of it…once he’s shown them photos so they know he’s not lying.

When Monday morning rolls around and Jamaal is back at work he’s delighted to be back in the NICU. That is until the nurse in charge assigns him to a different baby. He doesn’t let his heartbreak at not being Zayda’s nurse show. He knows he’s getting too close and thinks they’re trying to prepare him for her going, be that a vertical discharge (as the saying goes for the team to help them deal with the mortality rate) or a proper discharge.

The morning is slow going and he’s counting down the minutes to his break, just waiting for when he gets to see the sweet girl who’s stolen his heart. He’s in the middle of washing his hands having changed a catheter on his patient when the Charge Nurse appears. The tall, well built man is similar in size to Jason and used to make Jamaal weak at the knees. Until, that is, he met Jason.

The Khadym born nurse is led back to the staff room where he gets a surprise. Jason and his whole family are sat down with one of the social workers who frequents the unit. There is also a white man he recognises from around the Head compound who he thinks might be the family lawyer.

Jason stands as soon as he enters and pulls him into a quick hug, ending it with a quick peck to his cheek. “What, um, guys?” He’s a bit lost for words as he stands there holding Jason’s hand and looking at his happy family. The family who’ve taken him in and (after a few bumps here and there) have accepted him as one of their own.

“Beloved, I hope your day has been going well. However, I think this news is going to make it one of the best days you’ve ever had on the unit.” Jason has clearly chosen his words carefully. Never truly revealing why the family are there. He’s quick to assess Damian, knowing the kid is about eleven years too old to be in the NICU. Still, it only confuses him more when there are no obvious signs of an acute crisis. He’s quick to turn his gaze to Cassandra, who would be admitted to the adult unit if she were that ill but again, it doesn’t stop his worry.

“Mister Head, shall we get to it before your other half has a complete nervous breakdown.” Daffyd, the lawyer intersects trying to starve off the panic starting to burn through Jamaal. Jason gives his own nervous laugh. His hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck earning him a tsk from his mother. She’s been trying to curb the nervous tick for years as it prevents Jason’s hair from properly growing.

They take a seat and Jamaal’s whole world flips in one quick sentence. “You and Mister Head have been approved as Zayda’s foster carers.” He doesn’t think he’s heard the woman correctly until she produces the relevant paperwork. “As soon as she’s fit for discharge she can come home with the two of you.” He’s stunned. Shocked. Speechless. Completely overflowing with happiness.

“Wha- when? Huh?” Is all he can manage as he turns to Jason who’s looking distinctly sheepish.

“Oh yeah, you know that surprise I mentioned the other day, well…surprise.” He sounds so nervous his voice shakes. Jamaal has only ever heard him this anxious when he was explaining about his first life. The life that ended with a clown and a crowbar.

Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Jamaal pulls Jason into a sensual kiss. It’s nowhere near as heated as it could be due to the present company but shows just how much the plan means to him. “Does this mean we could potentially keep her? Adopt her I mean.” The social worker bobs her head in the affirmative. Jamaal’s heart feels full to bursting as he jumps from his seat and pulls Jason up with him. “You need to meet her. She’s beautiful Jay.”

He gets a chuckle from the man who happens to have stolen his heart. “I know, you only happened to said so once or twice while we were away.” The wry amusement causes an embarrassed flush to creep up Jamaal’s cheeks. He knew he’d spoken of Zayda while they’d been away, he just hadn’t realised how much.

That first meeting between Jason and Zayda reduces Jamaal and Talia to tears. The huge, muscular man is so gentle with the tiny, tiny human he’s bringing into his family. With the aid of her nurse and an auxillery Jason is helped to sit in the nearby chair with Zayda tucked against the warm skin of his chest. The wires and tubes flow over his shoulder while he softly sings her a Spanish lullaby Catherine had once sung to him. As soon as he catches himself singing it the song changes to an Arabic one Talia still sings to him when the pit is too close to the surface. Zayda never makes a sound. Only fluttering her eyelids and using her minuscule hands to grasp at the necklace sitting by his collarbone. A simple gift from Alfred as an apology for all that happened between them.

The man in question isn’t with the family today as he’d flown back to the states to help Dick and Tim start some major planning. They’d contacted him earlier in the week and he’d set off as soon as he’d gotten reassurance from his three other grandchildren that his absence wouldn’t be seen as him leaving for good. The new relationships between himself, Damian, and Cassandra were still fragile and he didn’t want them feeling abandoned or neglected. Something he felt he’d done to them through staying by Bruce’s side until his true behaviour had come out.

Jamaal is given the rest of the day off as parental leave, although he doesn’t actually leave the unit. It’s only once the Charge Nurse gives him the leave that he realises the whole unit had been in on the surprise. There was even an extra staff member on site to take over from him. It had made him feel even more accepted and welcomed by his friends, his second family, to know they’d all gone to such lengths.

With Talia now being the girl’s grandmother, Zayda is moved into the VIP NICU side room. It mainly enables the whole family to remain at her side while they all meet her for the first time. It also means they can all visit for longer and even stay over night if they so wish.

It’s just after lunch that it all starts to feel real. Zayda is once again tucked against Jason’s chest enjoying the benefits of skin-to-skin. Talia is snapping constant photos and sending them to their Gotham family, along with the Outlaws. While Damian and Cassandra are planning her nursery with Jamaal. As he looks up he realises it’s not a dream. Jason’s got his head tipped towards the tiny girl, his lips ghosting her soft baby hair, while he sleeps peacefully. She too is sleeping peacefully against him. Her vital signs stable and showing just how calm she is. Seeing such a sight slots a piece of his heart into please that Jamaal didn’t even realise was missing. It’s in that moment that he vows to never let them go. Vows to ask the Khadym royal to marry him and make their family into something he’d never had. Something they’d both only found much later in life. To build on the happiness and serenity they’ve found in one another.


End file.
